Barroth
The Barroth is a newly introduced monster appearing in Monster Hunter 3 and is a part of the new class Brute Wyvern. It will occasionally roll in dirt and mud, possibly to cool off from the hot desert sun. When it awakens from its subterranean slumber it will shake off all of the excess mud and dirt that gathers on its back, and if a hunter is close enough to it the excess earth that flies off will become attached to the hunter and quickly dry due to the desert heat, causing the new status effect called "Muddy". This slows down the hunters movements and disables their use of items for a short period of time, making them an easy target for the Barroth to charge at. When hit by mud, hunters also experience Waterblight, but stamina is not lost for sprinting. After the Barroth has shaken off most of its mud, it will roll around in muddy water to collect more. A Barroth frequently charges down pillars where Altaroth make their nests and then feeds on the ants that dwell within. It also regains stamina from eating at small mounds. When the Barroth throws its head in the ground to charge a hunter, it will turn to face the hunter, making it difficult to avoid. When low on stamina, Barroth will charge slower than usual. Both tail and head pillars can be cut off and then carved which leaves the Barroth little mud to use. Hunters can also knock the hardened mud off of its tail, legs and arms, which usually drops an item (Wyvern Tear, or sometimes Fertile Mud). The Barroth's weakest point is his forearms. When covered in mud, it is weakest to Water and immune to Fire, but when the mud has been removed, it is weakest to Fire and immune to Water. It has also a very slight weakness to ice(though not as big as the one against water and fire), and is unaffected by dragon and thunder elements. Barroth will always start in Area 3 of the Sandy Plains, resting beneath the mud. The Barroth's moves include charging at hunters, swinging its tail, an uppercut using its head and a fearsome roar. The Barroth will be making a return in the upcoming PSP game Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. Notes *The inspiration for Barroth came from observing the "movement of bulldozers on a construction site" http://www.next-gen.biz/features/interview-monster-hunter-tri *The hammer is the only weapon not to bounce off of Barroth's head if under blue sharpness (all attacks, not just superpounds). The reason for this is unknown. *The Guild Sweetheart (Quest NPC in singleplayer) says that a blunt weapon, such as a hammer, must be used to break off Barroth's head pillar. It's not required to use a hammer in order to so do however. Breakable Parts Analysis For the damage formula (how its calculated), hitzone charts, Barroth info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Freedom 3